


Taken

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Biting, Blood and Injury, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hux is an asshole, Kidnapping, Kylo Ren is NOT a nice guy, Loss of Virginity, Manipulative Relationship, Poor Rey, Power Imbalance, Size Difference, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: Rey jolted into wakefulness to a scene both familiar and foreign. Panic crawled its way up her throat as she remembered where she had been last and took in the stark environment that now surrounded her. The last thing she had seen before succumbing to a forced state of slumber had been the fanged snout and empty gaze of a black mask.Kylo Ren had, once again, taken her from the battlefield.





	1. marron

**Author's Note:**

> Please take note of the tags!!! THIS IS NOT A HAPPY, HEALTHY FIC. Kylo Ren is straight up dark and I don't want there to be any shockers. If any of the tags bother you, DO NOT READ THIS. Just don't. I don't want to hear complaints when I've given fair warning.
> 
> This was originally a drabble that I posted on tumblr and I was inspired to expand it after reading Noli Me Tangere [Touch Me Not] by PoetHrotsvitha. Go check it out, if you haven't already!! <3

Rey jolted into wakefulness to a scene both familiar and foreign. Panic crawled its way up her throat as she remembered where she had been last and took in the stark environment that now surrounded her. The last thing she had seen before succumbing to a forced state of slumber had been the fanged snout and empty gaze of a black mask.

Kylo Ren had, once again, taken her from the battlefield.

Her eyes burned as her horror reached its peak--her hands were bound behind her as she lay face-down on a bed. The walls were the same slate as the interrogation room on Starkiller Base, but there was no mistaking the scent saturating the sheets crumpled beneath her. It was the same earthy, dark musk that clung to his robes.

This was no cell. He had taken her to his own quarters.

She twisted around frantically to survey the room to find him sitting on a chair he had set at the foot of his bed. Rey froze, stunned to be greeted by his pale face, carved in half at her own hand.

“You’re awake,” he whispered, expression sedate.

Fury flashed in her gut at his easiness.

“Why am I here?” she snarled.

_Why couldn’t he leave her alone?_

“So that I may teach you,” he answered, limbs straightening as he stood, better pronouncing their statuses as captive and captor--he was the one in control here.

Kylo moved to the side of the bed and with nowhere to go, she scooted across the bed towards the wall. It wouldn’t matter either way. He had her in his grasp, and it was only a matter of time before her life was forfeit; she refused to learn anything from him.

He tilted his head at her, sadness dampening his control. “I have no desire to see you dead, Rey. Can you not understand the power I could grant you as my student? Why must you struggle against what we have both foreseen?”

“Stay out of my head,” she hissed. “You’ll never teach me.”

He sighed, and it was a remorseful sound. Rey’s back hit the wall when he reached for her. His arm was long, it wasn’t far enough to escape his touch. His gloved hand cupped her cheek and ran along the edge of her jaw, she clenched her teeth and stared hard at the ceiling.

Finn had come back for her once, perhaps he would again. She closed her eyes as unwanted tears flooded her vision.

This was shameful. She had escaped on her own before, she could surely get away again, but helplessness washed over her at her restraints and how he loomed over her, eyes boring into her, hand gentle as he stroked her face.

Kylo brushed his thumb across the chapped skin of her lower lip before pressing it past her shut mouth and through her teeth. Biting did no good, the leather creaked under the pressure of her jaw but he appeared unbothered, his digit gliding across the slick of her tongue.

“Forget about the Resistance and that traitorous Stormtrooper,” he murmured, still lingering in her mind, taking her thoughts from the source and spitting them in her face. “You will never have to see them again.”

Kylo firmly pressed down on her tongue with his thumb, forcing the appendage out of his way to rub the silky flesh beneath it, his other fingers curled under her chin to hold her fast. She whimpered, saliva spilling from her parted lips when he thrust his thumb deeper.

 _Please, stop,_ she begged with her whole being.

He crouched closer, knee causing the mattress to dip, smoothing kisses over her eyelids, spreading moisture. His lips glistened with her tears when he pulled them away.

 _“I’m_ the one that has come back for you, Rey,” he told her with an affectionate tone, “and you’ll never have to be alone again.”

She tried to turn her face away, eyes clenching shut to block him out of her sight when he refused to let her look anywhere but at him. It was pitiful but she couldn’t stop her tears from rolling down her cheeks, sniffing but unable to keep clear mucus from dripping out her nostrils and sliding over her upper lip and the rich leather of his gloves. Her jaw ached from the way she clamped her teeth down on his thumb but he showed no intention of releasing her.

He truly was deplorable. A monster that lacked even a single iota of compassion.

His voice cracked with heartbreak. “After all this time, is that _still_ how you see me?”

Kylo tore her away from the frigid, durasteel wall she had backed herself into. The binders at her wrists fell away but Rey never had a chance to take advantage of her temporary freedom. In an instant he was gripping her narrow wrists in his large hand, squeezing them with enough force to cause her to cry out around his thumb. He held her hands over her head, swinging a leg over her to straddle her hips.

“From the moment we’ve met, I’ve been _nothing_ but generous with you, Rey,” he seethed, dipping his face forward to speak into the shell of her ear.

His breath was sharp, spicy, appealing in a way that made her skin crawl with disgust.

The crush of his heavy, large body pulled a pained groan from her chest. Drool was bubbling down to pool in the dip of her throat, and he lapped at it with his broad tongue, smearing it along the column of her neck. Roughly, Kylo tugged his thumb through her teeth to curl it into the soft flesh of her cheek, stretching her lips to one side.

“If that’s really all you see me as, perhaps that’s exactly how I should treat you.”

Rey shook her head, blubbering around his thumb. “No, _please--”_

His words from before echoed in her head, resounding with truth. _You know I can take whatever I want._

She had no way of stopping him. He could rip away every barrier between them, expose each aching insecurity, and take her as he liked. Kylo would enjoy it, too. He’d probably come at the sound of her agony.

“You’re a cruel, little scavenger,” he whispered, baring his crooked teeth, enraged, “to assume I’d force you.”

“No,” he continued softly, furious as he nipped at the sensitive skin behind her ear. “When I fuck you, you’ll be _weeping_ for my cock. You’ll beg for it and I’ll make you wait--I’ll toy with your cunt until you’re a sopping mess. And when I come, it’ll be to your screams of ecstasy. I’ll fill up that little snatch of yours and then I’ll fuck you again. I won’t stop until you can’t walk, until it feels so good that it hurts, until you can’t move without my spew dribbling out of you.”

He canted his hips down so she could feel the heat of his hardness against her belly. He was thick, feral in his overbearing masculinity, and she hated him.

Not as much as she hated herself. He had to be influencing her with the Force, bending her to his will--but hadn’t Master Luke said that mind tricks only worked on the weak?

There was no way Rey had liked _anything_ about his vulgar description. She didn’t desire his touch and never would. To entertain the thought of Kylo Ren making good on his murmured promises was utterly repulsive. His voice was syrupy and sinful, dripping with venomous, saccharine lies. He was the dark side in human form.

So why did his words make her rub her thighs together in need?

Kylo chuckled, the sound deep and taunting. “I told you, Rey. You’ll _beg_ for it.”

Finally, he drew his thumb out of her sore mouth, her lips swollen from his abuse. A trail of saliva followed his digit before snapping and wetly falling against her cheek.

He lifted his weight from her, settling it on his knees, tipping forward to peck the tip of her nose with his full, rosy lips.

“I’ll give it all to you,” he assured, “but not yet.”

His bruising grip left her wrists but she remained frozen, staring up at him as his mouth drifted down to hers, a soft, chaste kiss contrasting to his earlier savagery. She didn’t bite him, she didn’t kick him or scratch him or do anything but peer into the tender, warm brown of his eyes, fixed in place by the imparity between them and the harsh, livid lines of his dark brows.

 

* * *

 

His.

His, his, _his_.

The monster’s head was an endless, cyclic litany of possession. It frightened her, his sickening, barbaric sense of longing.

Yet.

Rey wasn’t sure she was supposed to see his languishing, secretive looks. The ones he directed at her when he thought she wasn’t paying attention, when her head was turned. Though she wasn’t convinced she was meant to see his impossible, impractical sense of yearning, she could feel it, like ice trickling down sweat-soaked skin.

He thought he loved her. Rey could sense it with his every breath.

She should recoil at every graze of his fingers against her shoulder. She should push him away when he wrapped his arms around her at night and held her in the hot crook of his body. She should snap her teeth at him, draw blood at every chance.

The deplorable, vulnerable and human part of her decided to do none of these things. That disgusting facet of her reveled in the attention he gave her. It craved his gentle eyes and warm hands, his soft snoring, puffing into her hair as he slept.

Morality would strike and as guilt swept her away, he would brush away her spilled tears, cradle her as she sobbed.

It was so, so _wrong_.

Even though he was the cause of her inevitable tears, she still drank in the comfort he offered.

She was only human, she reasoned. Her loneliness was black and cutting but despite the edge of cruelty that churned under his surface, Kylo Ren wanted her. He could see each sharp twist of her glass core, knew that she wasn’t worth keeping, not if even her own mother had decided she was expendable, and still wouldn’t leave her.

He was misguided.

She wasn’t so blind that she couldn’t see his sadism. He tore people apart at the seams with his bare hands and smiled through the carnage left in his path. Every night, he returned to his bed and touched her with those bloodied hands.

But she spent so long in silence that she would lose her voice. She just wanted to be loved. If Kylo thought that was what he felt, Rey was sorely tempted to let him.

He knew exactly what he was doing.

Rey loathed that it was working.


	2. jaune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, keep an eye on the tags! I added a few as necessary. In this fic, KYLO REN IS NOT A NICE GUY.

She wasn’t sure how many days she had spent in Kylo’s quarters. She had no way of marking the passage of time besides his coming and going. It drove her mad. Sometimes it felt as if he was only gone for scant minutes, other times he could have easily been gone for days. It didn’t matter how long he was absent, he always returned to her with the same casual greeting, as if his routine was regular.

She had lingered under the shower--a water unit, which was a rarity on star destroyer--for so long Rey had felt dizzy after. Her hair had curled loosely around her shoulders as it dried and she had pulled a thin, silky slip over her head.

Rey knew what clothing he offered her was meant to be worn beneath something more formal, regardless of how clueless she was about proper decorum. She had made her complaints before but now it was all she had. _He_ was all she had. So she would wear scandalous, nearly translucent gowns that hung only just past her thighs for him.

Rey no longer cared that it made her his whore, nor that his fellow officers undoubtedly knew about his pet.

It was easy to give into his wishes, after all.

She was sitting by his wide viewport when he blundered in, ashen cape billowing behind him. Rey turned to look at him as he removed his monstrous mask and dumped it on a pedestal, then promptly jerked his chin to gesture her forward.

She stooped to her naked feet and approached in silence, letting him pull her into his chest. He tilted his face down to smooth a brief kiss over her forehead and she closed her eyes with a flutter of brown lashes, savoring his hello. After so many years of silence and isolation on Jakku, Rey never imagined she would ever feel starved for the touch of another living being.

Rey had been with him long enough to grow pale, her freckles fading more with every passing day. Sometimes she missed the extreme heat of the wastelands, the sting of coarse sand as she speeded over shifting dunes, the burn of sunlight. She would never return to Jakku--not that there was anything to return _to_. By now, her AT-AT home has undoubtedly been stripped bare, her old haven desecrated by scavengers.

Kylo brought her hand up to his cheek, nuzzling her palm with unbearable affection. She should at least _want_ to pull away but even her resistance--once as crucial as her own blood--had drained. She couldn’t be sure she was really _Rey_ anymore, but that was the name he called her so that was who she remained to be.

“You’re cold,” Kylo whispered, as if he was surprised. He was the one who dressed her in useless, little slips that allowed her body heat to seep from her skin.

He, in comparison, was a furnace she couldn’t help but be drawn to. Under all his thick layers he was hot-blooded and corded with dense muscles. She had been strong once, too, though now she felt her bones might snap if he gripped them in his mammoth hands.

She shivered as he exhaled into her hair, longer now than she had ever allowed it to grow. It shined in a way Rey had never been able to get it to, glossy from rich foods and expensive shampoos.

Kylo tensed as she stepped closer still, drawn in by his heat. As obedient and pliant as Rey had become, she never went nearer than what was required of her. He could probably feel the tight points of her nipples as her body pressed flat to his, just as she could feel him hardening against the new, small spot of softness between the sharp divots of her waist--a doughy layer of fat she had never had the luxury of accumulating.

Rey couldn’t meet her gaze as she spoke. “Will you warm me, then?”

He placed her hand on his shoulder, both of his gloved as they trailed down the meager curves of her sides before drifting to her backside. She was so petite compared to him that either cheek was only just enough to fill his hands, which he ruthlessly squeezed. The clench of his fingers caught onto her thin gown, inadvertently exposing more skin.

Kylo chuckled, and the sound buzzed through her body as well. “How should I warm you? I want you to tell me.”

She didn’t want to say it. She didn’t want to admit how much she _yearned,_ now that every part of her had been stripped away. If he just _took_ this as he had everything else, she could pretend that she didn’t ask for it. That the thought of him buried between her thighs didn’t make her clench around the aching emptiness he inspired.

He knew precisely what she was trying to say. That made it worse.

“Please, Kylo.” she croaked. _Don’t make her say it._

He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth as if he was scolding an errant child. “I told you, Rey. You have to beg.”

Rey hated him. Tears sprung from the corners of her eyes, burning as they spilled over, her teeth gnawing on her lower lip, hard enough to break the skin.

How did someone beg?

On their knees, she blearily realized.

She slowly fell into a kneel, the floor hard on her knees. They would turn blue and purple if she stayed in that position for very long. Rey gazed up at him through a blurry film of tears, leaning forward to brush her lips against the prominent bulge of his crotch. She could smell his musk, the salt of his skin, even through his trousers.

Kylo growled, ripping her from the floor with a fist around her bicep, tight enough to make her yelp. There would be a ring of bruises around her arm later. She had taken him by surprise but now he remembered himself.

“If I wanted to fuck your mouth, I would say so,” he sneered. “I _told_ you to beg _._ Use your words.”

A twisted part of her felt oddly rejected. Both mortified and ashamed, a breathy sob escaped her and she looked away. Why did he have to be so difficult? Why couldn’t Kylo let her keep her last shred of pride?

He sighed, as if _he_ was the defeated one. Slowly, the fist around her bicep loosened into a gentle hold.

“Do you want me to help you?” he murmured.

Rey nodded pathetically, sniffling. If she spoke, her voice would crack.

“Okay, precious,” he mouthed into her hair, “okay.”

Her heart leaped at the pet name, hope that he would be sweet to her now thudding against her ribcage. She knew he was capable of tenderness. Kylo turned her about, making slow steps behind her as he guided them to his unmade bed.

“Lift your arms,” he said, full lips grazing the back of her shoulder.

Rey raised her arms without question and he gathered her gown in his fingers to pull it over her head. His appreciation was obvious, pressed firmly to the curve of her backside like a heavy brand.

“Lay down on the bed,” Kylo continued, tossing her slip aside.

Muted, she did as she was told, going a step further by spreading her hips wide enough for him to settle between her parted legs. Despite all the opportunities Kylo had had to see her naked, he never pushed her. His eyes--haunting and brown as ever--fixed on the pink flesh of her slit.

Rey wondered if she should be self-conscious about the fact that her mound was protected by dark curls rather than soft and bare for him. Kylo’s long stare made her squirm; he must have been displeased by what he found. Regardless, his attention caused her to throb with need. With sedate movements, he removed his gloves.

She felt faint as he sat on the edge of the mattress, taking off his boots next, then his cape, his belt, his thick tunic and then his trousers--all removed with a methodical sort of easiness that set her on edge. However aroused he might have been, Kylo was in no rush to satisfy her.

“You have never done this before,” he uttered. “Not even the traitor got to touch you.”

In another life, perhaps he could have. Kylo was enjoying what she had lost and her stomach tied in knots. _Oh,_ how she loathed him, and her traitorous body for all its disgusting hunger.

In only his undergarments, he twisted towards her. Carefully, he cupped her sex in his palm, covering it completely.

“You waited for me,” he persisted, awe tainting his tone.

Rey almost argued, but in the next moment, his thumb was slipping between her cleft to find a hard, needy point of raised flesh. He pushed down against it roughly and startled by the painful pleasure that jolted through her, she cried out, all thoughts of telling Kylo she hadn’t been waiting for _him_ instantly lost.

He rubbed the pad of his thumb into her in slow, brutal circles, applying too much pressure for it to be strictly pleasing yet somehow, she liked his cruelty. She liked that he had taken control of the situation and that he expected nothing of her besides the faint gasps he elicited. Against her will, entirely on instinct, her hips jerked with the next round of his thumb.

Kylo withdrew his hand immediately to slap the outside of her thigh with a reprimanding, “No.”

He left a burning handprint and a damp smear behind.

He tipped forward, his thumb roughly stroking once more, to seethe against her throat.

“Make as much noise as you want. Scream at the top of your lungs so that the whole starship hears you, but you’re not allowed to move until you do as you’re told.”

Rey felt sickened as hot moisture slid from her center to pool under her bottom. She wasn’t supposed to enjoy the sound of his voice as he threatened her, yet--

Without any warning, two thick fingers sank into her to the knuckles. She blinked repeatedly, suddenly afraid of the cock resting against her inner thigh. Rey trembled, gasping as his digits curled within her, certain that there was no way her little body could accommodate his girth. Perhaps if she hadn’t weakened so much, if he hadn’t caused her to deteriorate into such a vulnerable, wane shade, Rey could have managed it.

He was so _large,_ the width of his shoulders twice hers, his weight likely double. And his erection felt as wide around as her forearm.

He wasn’t going to fit. When he impaled her, he would split her in two and she’d die a gory death on his silken sheets.

Kylo sensed her panic and hushed her with a soft voice. “No, precious. I’ll take good care of you, I promise.”

She sniffled in response.

He quietly huffed, dropping a kiss onto her parted, wobbling lips. His tongue was slow as it swiped into her mouth to taste her, so unlike his usual carnality that Rey kissed him back, neck stretching slightly to fully seal their mouths together. She drank in the warm spice of his breath, moaning into him as he retracted his fingers and slowly thrust again.

Kylo didn’t punish her for moving this time, nor did he linger for as long as she hoped. He nipped and licked along the column of her neck and over her collarbone, enclosing her entire breast in the wet heat of his mouth to wildly suck. The wet sounds of his mouth and the muffled squelches of his fingers moving in and out of her combined with the flick of his thumb was too much for Rey to bear.

Her world whitened, muscles tightened, her chest hot as she shouted. Kylo flattened his tongue to her pert nipple as she convulsed with unexpected pleasure.

A line of saliva followed his mouth as he lifted it away, his fingers going still as she pulsed around them.

His eyes were hooded when she managed to find them through the daze of her orgasm, a filthy smirk spreading swollen, red lips. His length was still prodding her thigh, the material of his dark briefs the only layer separating them. He rocked his hips once, as if she needed reminding of his cock’s looming presence.

“Are you ready to be a good girl?” he murmured, his voice deepened.

Rey swallowed, clenching her eyes shut.

He spoke again, now with a regretful tone. “Alright. I’ll keep doing this until you are.”

She waited for his fingers to curl into her again, perhaps for him to insert a third, but instead they glided out of her. To her embarrassment, she keened at the loss, and he hummed against her belly-button, working his lips down her stomach to-- _oh._

_Oh!_

Kylo licked up the length of her slit.

How indecent, she thought, eyes blown wide open as she resisted the urge to look down her body to where he was slurping.

It was shameless, vulgar, absolutely vile--

His teeth grazed that sensitive bud of flesh and Rey outright shrieked.

_So good,_ blundered into her head. _So good, so good, so good._

It took her a moment to realize his thoughts were blending with her own.

_Tastes so good._

Kylo’s tongue was lashing through her folds, tasting and prodding every crevice of swollen, slick flesh with revolting ardor. Rey loved it. She wanted to keep his mouth between her legs for the rest of the night--the rest of forever if she could.

A voice was moaning, babbling as he stiffened his tongue to plunge it into her core, his pointed nose grinding with perfect rhythm.

“Oh, Kylo--yes, yes, _yes--please,_ fuck me. Fuck me, Kylo, I’ll be good, I’ll do what you want--”

It was her own voice, she belatedly recognized. Without even intending to, she had done exactly what he wanted. Rey snapped her mouth shut in shock.

He lifted his face away, the entirety of its lower half shining with her arousal, his teeth bared in a vicious grin.

“What do you want me to fuck you with?” he taunted, crawling up along her body to finally rest between her thighs. “You have to choose the right words.”

She was so wet that it soaked into his undergarment, making the material cling to him. His hips ground into her, distracting her, making her forget how wrong it was to let him touch her.

In the end, it was so easy to say, “I want your cock.”

He lifted his hips just enough to get his briefs halfway down his fit thighs and without any prompting, any further preparation, gripped his length to guide it through her sex. He took her with a single, swift roll of his hips.

“I know you do,” he crooned, bending his neck to lean his forehead against her own. “You’ve always wanted it.”

She was too full of him, too stretched to tell him otherwise. Rey could smell her own tang on his breath, and when he gently kissed her, the filthy taste flooded her mouth. She couldn’t remember how to breathe and her chest set ablaze with stale air. He glided out and she sobbed as he thrust in again.

As well lubricated as she was, each heave of his hips stung as if he was ripping her more and more open with each pass of his cock. Rey wondered why anyone would ever choose this, started to question why she had when his hand gripped her waist to shift the angle at which he entered her.

“Oh,” she mumbled, eyelashes batting with pleasant surprise.

He was brushing against something within her that had Rey gasping, the wide tip of his length hot as it grazed a roughened, sensitive spot.

“Yes?” he purred, his next reeling thrust faster, hitting home _harder_.

_“Oh,”_ she repeated, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him close.

Experimentally, she rocked to meet him with a loud, wet slap of sweaty skin.

He snickered, entirely too pleased with himself, and though every muscle screamed in protest at the thought, Kylo was _right_. Some secret side of her must have always wanted this. That had to be why it felt so...sublime to have her body joined with his.

His fingers were digging too deeply into her narrow waist, sure to leave another array of brightly hued blotches, but she didn’t care. Not when the veins of Kylo’s neck were standing out with strain, a grunt tugging from his chest with each collision.

She wasn’t prepared for him to roll onto his back and pull her with him, for her to sink onto him the last inch so that the whole of his cock was inside her. Rey stared down at him, an expectant expression on his face.

“I want to watch you fuck yourself,” he panted.

She sputtered, cheeks burning and he barked a low laugh at her embarrassment.

“Go on,” he told her, “ride me.”

Rey felt incredibly clumsy, raising her hips and then dropping them to land once more in his lap, but his eyes were smoldering with intensity, admiring the way she stretched around his length with each graceless plummet. If there was one good thing about having him beneath her, it was the way his hand reached between her legs to rub her raw.

Each swipe of his fingers had her caring less about how ridiculous she must have looked and instead had her chasing a cliff edge just beyond the horizon. Just as she approached the fall, he jerked upwards sharply, setting her off with a rumbling growl.

All she could do was keep balanced as he fucked her from below, her thighs trembling, her head thrown back with a wail as she tumbled over.

Rey was spasming helplessly when he tumbled them again, pounding into her to find his own release. It was too much--the press of his heavy body and the way he never paused for an instant, causing her to feel as if she was constantly full. When he faltered, it was with a hiss, his cock throbbing as he emptied himself, warmth spurting within her.

His hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat, his eyes shut as he brushed lazy kisses over her chest and face.

“You’re so perfect,” he breathed, “my precious girl. All mine.”

When he finally peered down at her, a placid smile on his lips, it was through a jarring gaze of molten gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! Let me know what you think. :D


	3. rouge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MIND THE TAGS. 404 BEN SOLO NOT FOUND.

It had been a long time. _Too_ long. Regardless of the way time seemed to deteriorate, dissolve into an endless string of moments her mind couldn’t untangle, she could sense that something was very wrong.

Kylo hadn’t returned to his quarters in perhaps a standard week. It could have been longer, but not by much. She spent hours sparing glances at the door, scrupulously aware of its looming presence on the other side of the room, beckoning her to slip through it. She resisted the dangerous temptation--perhaps a different version of herself would have run. This Rey, the one she had become, knew better.

She cowered under his viewport, watching the blue rush of stars and whole civilizations go past as the ship flew through hyperspace. It was cold. The fine hairs on her forearms stood on end and she curled them around her middle, ducking forward into a small ball to retain what little body heat she produced. It wasn’t enough to stop the shudder from rolling down her spinal cord.

She knew that Kylo would warm her. Those dense, hot muscles would crush her and his large hands would split her open like a ripe, seedy muja. He’d lap up the messy pulp of her insides, make room for himself in her little body, fill her with a merciless snap of his hips. She knew because he’d done it countless times before.

Want twisted in her gut but she ignored it, dizzying herself with the passage through hyperspace, hoping it will bless her with the relief of madness. Her body was no longer hers to touch, Kylo had made that perfectly clear.

She gazed over her shoulder to the door again, willing it to slide open. Rey dragged her chapped lower lip into her mouth with the snag of her teeth, unable to prevent worry from bubbling in her.

What if he never came back? Who would take care of her? _Protect_ her?

She would die in this room, her limbs locked in place around her withered form. Rey had nowhere to go. No one to be. Kylo Ren was all she had, he was the only one that had ever cared.

That wasn’t true, was it?

Sniffling, not sure if her nose ran because of the chill of the room or because of her stinging eyes, Rey tried to remember. The only answer she found were piercing amber suns, glaring down at her from the void of her mind.

There was nothing before him, there would be nothing after. If Kylo died, she would be utterly alone, left to suffer.

Rey was so tired of suffering. She was tired of _everything_. So, so tired.

His sheet, the one she had torn from his bed to wrap around her, no longer held that crisp, spicy scent she associated with the heat of his bare skin.

Finally, she heard the familiar hiss of the door flying open and with a desperate sob, Rey stood on wavering legs, swaying like a babe taking its first graceless step. Before she even turned around, she forgave him for abandoning her. All she wanted was the ample give of his lips on her forehead, the warmth of him pressed against her.

She spun about, ready to run into his arms, to find it wasn’t Kylo that had entered. Slicked back copper hair stood out vividly in the stark room.

Rey flinched at the sight of the stranger, so out of place in Kylo’s domain. He shouldn’t have been here. He didn’t belong.

The man strode in with a sort of self-assurance that turned her stomach. Pale, green eyes roved up and down her figure and she felt vaguely like a thick slab of bantha, still dripping from the slaughter.

She was wearing a thin, pink gown with a border of nabooian lace around her thighs and over her breasts, the dusky flesh of her nipples visible to this stranger. Kylo had said it belonged to his grandmother, that a queen had once worn this delicate slip under layers of ostentatious finery. It was his favorite thing to see her in, besides nothing at all.

Her voice broke from disuse. “Where is he?”

The intruder didn’t answer, speaking to himself instead. “When that oaf kept mumbling _‘she’s cold, she’s cold,’_ I didn’t think he was talking about a whore. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised he thinks with his penis more than his brain, but such _poor_ taste.”

Her throat tightened. _She’s cold._ He was thinking about her, wherever he was.

“What happened?” she whispered.

The man barked a cruel laugh. “Not only does she have smaller tits than a prepubescent girl but she’s stupid too. I bet he likes that, though. He must love seeing his hands swallow those tiny morsels, wetting his cock with a tight cunt. Almost as much as he must love ordering around his docile, little pet.”

The clack of the heels of his boots were loud on the durasteel floor. He approached at a steady pace and dread coiled into her stomach. He was dangerous. As dangerous as Kylo Ren. His gaze circled her breasts again.

“Why are you here?” Rey croaked, flattening herself to the chilled duraglass of the viewport.

At last, he addressed her directly. “If it’s any consolation, I’m not interested in touching his cum-bucket,” the man paused, tilting his head curiously. “You realize that’s all you are now, don’t you?”

His tone was gentle and instructive as he continued. “You’re nothing more than a warm, soft place for Ren to fuck, then dump his spew into. Which is perfect, really--”

He retrieved a blaster from an inner pocket within his greatcoat and raised it with a rigid, straight arm, aiming his weapon at her skull.

“--because I told myself once that if I ever saw one of the people responsible for the destruction of Starkiller Base, I’d shoot them between the eyes.”

This was no great joke. She could sense his intent to kill.

Rey didn’t weep. She didn’t beg or pray.

She let her eyelids droop shut and exhaled. She waited.

The blast never came.

The earthy sweetness of cigarettes permeated the recycled air surrounding her. For a moment, she missed the whiff of sand in the early morning, while the sky was still green with the approaching dawn.

“You know,” he murmured, the source of his voice much closer than it had been before, “I rather like where you are.”

She didn’t have to ask why he had a sudden change of heart. He thought her current situation was a fate worse than death.

He would offer no mercy.

For a few seconds, Rey remembered. She was less than a prisoner. She was a slave. A body, lower than human.

Despondency washed over her and at the realization that this intruder would do nothing to her, Rey turned away from him to sink back onto the floor by the portview, waiting.

 

* * *

 

She wasn’t alone for long.

His gait was slow, his cumbersome body threatening to topple as he entered. There was none of their usual greeting. Rey stared at him as he took great, lumbering steps to the bed. His boots made faint squelches, slick pools left behind as he trod across the room. On the durasteel floor, his blood looked black.

Perhaps, like his brown eyes had burned away in a yellow glow, his blood had boiled into pitch, and Rey wondered what that would make him.

She didn’t see his back until he crashed onto the bed face down. He had been whipped, his black tunic sliced through to reveal vulnerable, shredded flesh. She could see now that his blood was red; it formed craggy rivers over pale musculature.

She blinked back memories of a shrieking creature, prowling in the darkness of a dying star, drip, drip, dripping crimson sludge onto the snow. He was still that monster. Why did it keep slipping her mind?

“There’s a medkit in the ‘fresher,” he mumbled, face turned towards the wall and his voice partially muffled by his pillow.

It wasn’t exactly a command for her to retrieve the medkit in so many words but there was no denying his expectation.

Kylo Ren was severely injured and the last time Rey saw him in such a debilitated state, she had snatched up his grandfather’s saber and struck him down. She had been an untrained scavenger and she had defeated him despite the dissonance between his abilities and her own. Rey imagined his breath, puffing in the cold as he lay on the edge of death in the snow, pathetic at her feet. His need to own her probably stemmed from that moment of failure.

Though her muscles had certainly dwindled in the months since Kylo had taken her, she mused that it couldn’t have been too difficult to overcome him while he was so weakened.

She could curl her arm around his neck from behind, his air passage caught in the crook of her elbow, and _squeeze_. Dig her knees into the lashes across his back and hope he screams, claw into his pale, narrow face with her nails, feel him gag and choke against the sensitive underside of her arm, Adam's apple bobbing--

Rey sucked in sharply.

Kylo still hadn’t moved--likely because he _couldn’t_ \--it would be so easy.

She felt as if her head was floating as she padded towards the refresher, disconnected from her shoulders and in danger of sailing away entirely. Rey wondered if she should let it.

He had turned his head to the room to watch with hooded eyes as she approached. Kylo sighed, the corner of his lips tilting upwards as she kneeled at his bedside.

Rey held her breath, blinking back startled tears as she picked at the corner of the plastic peel on a bacta patch, her vision blurring and fingers trembling.

She wished the man that had invaded Kylo’s quarters before had shot her. Would Kylo have fallen to his knees by her corpse, gathered her in his arms and wept as blood streamed down his back? She thought he might have slumped to his bed regardless, demanded her empty body to tend to him even in death.

His tunic clung to shredded skin, tacky with blood. The sight of it was enough to turn her stomach, nausea bubbling up her throat.

“I love you,” he whispered, “my precious, perfect girl.”

Kylo hissed as she applied the first bacta patch, gently smoothing it over broken skin, but the sting of antiseptics soothed as the anaesthetic entered his bloodstream.

“Little, lovely, and _mine,”_ he continued in a mumble. “And so clever that I don’t have to teach you lessons.”

Her fingers stilled.

“You already know what would happen if you tried to kill me, don’t you, Rey?”

It wasn’t a question meant to be answered.

“Don’t stop,” Kylo said and she frantically peeled back the covering of another patch. “I’d have to punish you. I’d be careful, of course, bend you over my knees with your ass bare. I wouldn’t use a belt or a whip on you, just my hand.” He paused, thoughtful. “How many strikes do you think would be fair for a murder attempt?”

This man was going to be the cause of her death, one day. He would grow bored of this game he played and cast her aside, or she would misstep and his large hands would wind around her slender neck to test how easily it snapped. Rey’s vision glazed over, panic throbbing behind her forehead.

“You can answer me, Rey,” he said.

Her voice was strained as she spoke, sounding as if its origin was in another room. “Ten?”

Kylo chuckled. “Twice that, precious.”

Why did he sound so amused by the thought of punishing her? He was supposed to love her. He called her _precious_. Rey felt her resolve cracking, hatred swelling in her chest as tears he couldn’t see trailed down her face, leaving red, salty tracks.

She finished in silence, wiping her face as she sat back on her calves. Kylo shifted on the mattress, shushing her as he placed a warm palm on the crown of her head.

“There’s no need to cry,” he crooned, “you’re my good, smart girl, remember? You haven’t done anything worth punishing. You already know what not to do.”

She should have been kicking and screaming but when he sat, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed, she rose to meet him, burrowing into the firmness of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write smut in this but it just didn't happen. Sorry! 
> 
> Let me know what you think. :)


	4. blanc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, MIND THE TAGS. KYLO IS NOT A NICE GUY.
> 
> WARNING: THERE IS SOME POTENTIALLY TRIGGERING VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER. If you are concerned, I will include a brief description of what happens in the endnote. You can decide whether or not you want to continue reading.

Something had to change. Drastically. Rey could feel this knowledge like a heavy pit in her belly.

If her life continued on like _this,_ she was going to die.

This realization hovered over her throat, ready to cleave her in two. Any moment, the knife could drop. At night, listening to Kylo’s muffled snoring, she stared in wide-eyed panic into the blackness of his room, heart thudding so loudly she wondered if it was a timer, gradually ticking down.

If Kylo noticed her sudden skittishness, he didn’t mention it. The demands of war were taking their toll on him, he scarcely spoke to her anymore, communicating primarily with a series of exhausted, unintelligible grunts. Upon returning to his quarters, he’d bend her over or press her into the nearest flat surface and expend his remaining energy by fucking her raw--punishing her for unnamed crimes with brutal thrusts--his sole purpose being his swift release. Rey would lay penitent, half-crushed by his massive body, throbbing and empty after he finished.

She wondered sometimes if he realized she was a sentient being, just as human as he was, or if all he saw was a warm, wet cunt. A _cum-bucket._ That’s what the red-haired man had called her. His judgment of her situation was more truthful than Rey cared to admit.

She wondered if anything mattered at all.

As she absorbed her reflection in the refresher mirror, Rey admired the loose, auburn waves of her hair. It was long enough to spill over her chest and reach the dips of her waist; how many months had it taken to grow so long?

On the sink counter splayed a collection of cosmetics, little pots of cream and rouge she hardly knew how to apply. Regardless, Rey found a red paste she could only assume was meant for her lips and dragged her finger across the unmarred surface. Her painting skills were limited but she brushed the paste over her mouth with some delicacy, hands wobbling slightly, her work uneven.

Glaring critically into the duraglass, she bared her teeth, trying to ignore the unsettling impression of blood.

Rey jumped at the sound of her name being called. He was back. She flushed, not wanting him to see her feeble attempts at dolling up but _knowing_ Kylo wasn’t to be left waiting. Perhaps he would find it endearing. She pushed her hair back over her shoulder to tumble down the length of her back, exposing pink, pert nipples.

Maybe he wouldn’t notice her silly indulgence. It wasn’t as if he had paid her much attention recently.

He was sitting at the table, his chair turned outward so that his legs had space to jut out. Silent, he stretched out his hand, bidding her to approach.

Rey exhaled slowly, slipping her hand into his open one as she stepped nearer. He drew her into him, settling on his firm lap, already knowing precisely how her evening would proceed: Kylo would unzip his trousers and shove her hips down to sheathe his dick, long before she softened and was slick and ready. It would be unpleasant and brief, her so full with him that she would scarcely breathe.

Predictably enough, he dropped a gloved hand into his lap, reaching for the fastener at his waist, before his gaze flickered lazily up to her.

He paused.

Kylo made a quiet, thoughtful hum, ignoring his zipper to brush his thumb over the painted swell of her bottom lip.

“I gave this to you a few months ago,” he murmured, a roundabout way of asking for an explanation.

Rey looked down at the tops of her bare, pale thighs.

“I wasn’t sure what to do with it,” she said, clearing her throat.

He continued to thumb at her lip, smearing red onto her chin. It felt tacky on her skin.

A deep, dangerous growl rattled in his chest, the only preamble he gave before diving towards her mouth, teeth catching on painted flesh. Rey gasped, head lolling back as he made to devour her, his tongue seeking something undiscovered and sublime in the depths between her lips.

She accepted it gladly, unraveling under his ravenous attention.

Rey shifted in his arms, twisting around to straddle him. As his hand trailed down her belly, she could have wept.

 _Finally_.

Finally, he might treat her like she was precious. After all that she’s endured, didn’t she deserve that much?

Kylo tore his lips away just as suddenly as he had pressed them to her’s.

“Rey,” he whispered, “what are you trying to get out of me?”

His question threw her as a punch might throw air from her lungs. Light-headed panic replaced it, her heart thrumming like a bird’s but her mouth slow and stupid, no longer connected to her brain. She gaped at him dumbly, too addled to make a response.

“Nothing,” Rey croaked.

He slumped into the back of his seat, hands dropping from her in disappointment, his head shaking back and forth. Slowly, he sighed.

“I don’t like being manipulated. I _especially_ don’t like being lied to.”

Rey floundered. All she wanted was for him to touch her again, for him to make her feel _good_. Was that something so evil? So wrong? What had she done wrong? If he just _told_ her rather than treat her like an ill-behaved child, she’d know what not to do.

His fury spiked, a hot flash of fire that had Rey recoiling. “Out with it.”

It dawned on her that this was it. He might really kill her this time.

And she wouldn’t even know the reason why she deserved to die.

Kylo snarled, shoving her away as he pounced to his feet. She flopped onto the floor backward, crying out as her knobby elbows broke her fall, softening the loud crack of the back of her skull colliding with durasteel that followed.

“Does your cruelty _never_ end?” he roared. “Why would I murder the woman I love?”

Her ears rang, hot moisture sticking to her hair, and for a moment, Rey wanted to thank him. _For setting me free, at long last._

But he asked for the truth, so she’d give it to him. “You don’t love me.”

He froze, looming above her. She watched through a film of tears he turned white, the red of her lip stain standing out on the skin surrounding his mouth. He was a cannibal that had finished feeding, she thought.

“What?”

The room went dark. Her eyes were shut.

“You _possess_ me.”

She exhaled. The floor was cold. It clung to her.

Then, she felt nothing.

Nothing at all.

 

* * *

 

She kept her eyes closed.

So long as she didn’t open them, Rey could continue to pretend that she had found an afterlife--perhaps the Teedo had been right to believe in R’iia’s power--and now she rested on a cloud, high in the atmosphere of some paradise.

But she could feel the starchiness of clean bedsheets. The smell of antiseptic burned in her nostrils.

There was a large hand resting on her stomach, a thumb gently stroking.

A pair of lips, belonging to the man that had put her in this bed, smoothed over her forehead.

Her tormentor wouldn’t allow her to pretend, it seemed. He hadn’t let her die and Rey wondered if she was supposed to thank him, now.

“Precious,” he whispered, “are you awake?”

There would be no hiding from him. Rey grimaced as she glanced around her infirmary room.

The yellow of his molten gaze was so much more vivid when his eyes were rimmed with red. Had he cried as medic droids mended her broken body, or was it from exhaustion?

Kylo stippled her cheeks with kisses, the hand on her belly slid between her breasts and over the curve of her jaw, caressing her cheek.

“I almost lost you,” he said into her mouth.

As if he _hadn’t_ been the one to shove her away. Rey knew he hadn’t meant to hurt her so badly. Kylo didn’t want her dead, not when she was such easy entertainment, and he already had deluded himself into believing that what he felt was real.

“I love you so much,” he reminded her in a soft voice. “Please, don’t do that to me again. I’ve never been so terrified in my life.”

Rey nodded weakly, reaching into his hair to stroke it back.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, not sure why she was apologizing even as the words tumbled from her lips.

 

* * *

 

He was attentive and even affectionate once they returned to his quarters, which had been a head-turning ordeal in itself. Rey suspected that she had only been a laughable rumor amongst the crisply dressed First Order officers before Kylo had paraded through the ship with her arm resting in the crook of his. The moment they stepped into the hall together, she became an unamusing reality, one to be simultaneously pitied and disgusted by.

Rey hated it.

Not so long ago, she had been a creature of the desert, pathetic but still formidable and independent. Now, even the thin layer of fat cushioning her body belonged to Kylo--it was his corpulent meals that had allowed it to gather between stringy muscle and freckled skin.

It occurred to her that if she wanted her fate to change, it was her that had to change it. Kylo couldn’t be relied upon.

“How long was I out?” she asked once they were alone.

Kylo was leading her to the bed, his expectations clear.

“Two standard days,” he responded.

His tone was hushed and it wasn’t beyond Rey’s notice that he had yet to apologize for what he’d done. This shouldn’t have surprised her, that he could pretend nothing had happened. He had nearly become her murderer and their game--if it could be called that--continued on.

He sat on the edge of the bed, carefully gripping her wrists. Her injury had reminded him how fragile she was after months of stagnation and the emptiness of utter desolation. If she did nothing, he would remain as placid and generous as he had been at the beginning.

But in the coming weeks, it would deteriorate once more. Her loving monster would disappear behind a steely mask of malicious savagery and morph into the beast she knew him to be at his core.

Rey placed a trembling hand on his shoulder, and understanding flit across his honed eyes. He curled his hot fingers into the waist of the standard-issue uniform trousers she had been given by the chief medical officer in the infirmary and yanked downwards. The shirt was tossed aside next.

Rey didn’t think she would ever forget the mortification he had schooled into discrete observance when Kylo had refused to leave her room as she dressed. It had reminded her how perverse their relationship was, how little control she had over her own being.

His sickening sympathy was like a cragged rock in her belly. It rolled around without settling, bruising her from within, jagged edges catching on vulnerable flesh. Would her organs be torn through or would that rock slowly smooth out with each acidic tumble and slosh inside her?

Taking a steadying breath, Rey pushed him back. He didn’t move as she wrapped herself around his hips, his eyes almost glowing with satisfaction.

Her willowy legs looked like branches of a tree, arched around a broad, sturdy trunk. His length strained against the seam of his crotch, hot and throbbing against her naked flesh through the material of his trousers.

Rey saw no sense in teasing, zipping him open to curl a small fist around his dick.

Kylo quietly moaned, hips roughly jerking off the mattress. He slapped her hand away, gripping himself to guide his cock into the waiting warmth of her cunt. The stretch was brutal, it raged like wildfire as she sank onto him, spreading from her sex and spasming along her spinal column.

Yet, he did not pound into her with his usual ferocity, letting her adjust to his awful girth.

His fingers pressed between her thighs, gently rubbing the raised point of her clitoris.

“Slowly,” he murmured. “Nice and easy, my precious girl.”

She raised her hips gradually, squeezing around every ridge and vein, sighing as she plunged onto him again. With him buried deep within her, Rey leaned forward, lips grazing his cheek as she found the shell of his ear.

“You were right,” she whispered, rolling her hips. “I do want something from you.”

He growled, thumb grinding hard in unrelenting circles around her clit.

Rey shivered, a sudden rush of moisture easing the burn of his cock, relieving the glide of their joining.

“Tell me,” he barked.

She continued to ride him, sitting up straight to take every inch. There was only one way to change whatever _this_ was. It was his original purpose in claiming her on the battlefield. Rey had told herself she never would but _now--_

She tossed back her head, bouncing on his cock like the whore he had created of her, crying out at the delightful fullness.

“Teach me,” she sobbed. “Make me strong. Make me like _you.”_

He thrust upwards with a grunt, his soles of his boots pressing flat on the bed. _“Finally!”_

Her breasts jiggled as he fucked her, Rey clutching at his tunic to stay balanced.

“Do you know--” he panted, “--how long I’ve been waiting, Rey?”

Her fingers clenched tighter, the head of his length tapping her cervix. A helpless groan fell from her open mouth as he bucked into her again and again, beating her insides with unbearable pleasure.

“Do you, Rey?” Kylo snarled.

His hands formed vices on her hips, fingertips bruising soft skin as he spun her about to face his feet, still fully seated on his dick. The twist of his hardness scraping along her inner walls drew a shout from her lungs, and she clenched around him, eyes rolling back.

She couldn’t think. She couldn’t _breathe_. This was a different kind of death, one she accepted without complaint.

Rey wailed, the noise muffled when he pushed her forward, her face pressed into his bedding.

“No!” she answered.

He hissed, each word punctuated by the audible slap of his thighs meeting her backside. “No, I suppose you wouldn’t.”

She scrambled for purchase, keening as he abused her pussy with sharp jolts. She was so close--

Rey yelped, startled by the stinging smack of his palm on her bottom.

“Don’t you _dare_ come,” he rumbled, spanking her other cheek.

She shook her head, hair rustling and tangling on his sheets, willing to beg if only he’d let her break. _“Please,_ Kylo--”

“Oh, _no_ you don’t,” he raved, mouth snapping shut around the meat of her shoulder. His teeth pierced her skin, hot blood trickling down her back. She whimpered, twitching under him as he lashed at her seeping wound with his tongue.

“You don’t get to come,” he continued, _“until_ you tell me how much I love you.”

Rey’s stomach tied itself in knots--could he not leave what she had said alone? He was cruel, even now, after she had given him more power to crush her with.

“Kylo,” she wept, rocking back to meet his thrusts. “I can’t--”

“You can,” he muttered, his breath puffing against her skin, heated and damp, “and you will.”

It had been so long since she’s felt such pleasure, Rey wasn’t sure she would be able to stop herself if she wanted to. Already, she was teetering on that cliff edge, tripping towards a fiery completion. He was unforgiving and ruthless as ever, pummeling her cunt with desperate heaves, bringing her closer to a peak.

If she didn’t do as she was told, Rey knew he would punish her. This was meant to be a lesson in obedience, from master to apprentice.

“Say it, Rey.”

As a final incentive, Kylo reached between her legs with harsh prods of his fingers, snagging on her clit and forcing her over, her vision whitening.

_“Say it!”_

She screamed, every muscle pulling taut, trembling in the marrow in her bones--

_“WITH ALL YOUR HEART!”_

Kylo choked as she fluttered around him, constricting on his cock in an attempt to keep him in place. He howled, rutting through her orgasm like a beast, until he throbbed and finally fractured. She felt a surge of liquid warmth as he burst into her, spurting viscous seed that filled her to the brim.

“Yes, I do,” he said, mouthing at the divot between her shoulder blades. “And I always will.”

He slipped free of her, turning onto his side to avoid crushing her. She offered a wobbly smile.

“I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: As mentioned above, there is some violence in this chapter. To summarize what happens, Kylo pushes Rey away from him and she falls, hitting her head. She is knocked unconscious and thinks that she is dying. (She isn't!) Rey wakes again shortly after. If this might be upsetting, please don't read.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm not sure I really have much more to add to this fic, so for now, I'm listing it as complete. I want to give a HUGE THANK YOU to poethrotsvitha!!! This fic was basically continued because of you. <3 If you liked Taken, you'll love her fic, Noli Me Tangere [Touch Me Not]. GO READ IT!!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be smut in the second chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think! Comments are like gold. :)


End file.
